


it's the most wonderful time of the year.

by edenwrites



Category: Santa Clause (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenwrites/pseuds/edenwrites
Summary: For a day such as this, the time would be merry, however, this was anything but.Come with me as we see the makings of a Legendary Figure and an elf, and how they begin to live their lives together. And, of course, see what challenges they face throughout the story.Will they stay together or will the challenges be too much for them? Let's find out.(not movie compliant)(warning this will only be updated in the first 24/25 days of December each year until completed. if you don't like that then please turn away now to avoid disappointment.)
Relationships: Jack Frost (Santa Clause)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	it's the most wonderful time of the year.

**Author's Note:**

> you've read the summary. if you're in this now, you're in it for the long run.
> 
> I don't make the rules folks.
> 
> song title from: it's the most wonderful time of the year

T'was the night of Christmas Eve when Santa's workshop heard the shouts and saw the tears of a man, named Jack, and an elf, named Daisy.

"You can trust me!" Jack shouted, desperate.

"I can't! Not when you've gone and done something like this!" Daisy choked out. By this time all the elves have gathered round the workshop around them, still giving them space however.

"What did I do?" He wracked his brain for whatever it was he had done, but he came up with nothing so far.

"You betrayed me by having my magic taken from me!" There was a collective amount of gasps in the room from the elves. 

Now you see, Daisy is an elf. The sister of Head Elf, Bernard, in fact. But she also has magic, she can apparate and cast spells where that be by hands or with a wand is up to her. 

She was content with who she was and Jack just took that away from her. 

"I didn't mean to! If I knew it would lead to this then I swear, I would never had even considered doing it." He pleaded. 

Daisy looked at him with cold blue eyes, "You shouldn't have even considered it, Jack." 

The Legendaries, Mother Nature, Father Time, Sandman, Tooth Fairy and Santa all gathered round with the elves and stared on as the whole thing unravelled. 

"I know. I know and I'm sorry! Okay? I'm sorry." 

"Apologies can't do nothing for you now Jack," A tear ran down her cheek as she turned away, she froze mid-step. 

Her short, brown hair turned frosty blue. Jack's hair did the same. His temperature went from warm to below freezing. Daisy's did the same. Her clothing went from her usual black attire, a two-piece suit (trousers, shirt and waistcoat without the jacket) turned into blue and white. Jack's did the same. 

Daisy looked down at herself and turned back on her heel to face Jack. A look of shock and horror spread on their faces as they take in each others appearance. 

The elf turned to look at her brother and Scott for help but only received helpless looks in return. 

Mother Nature softly said, "Jack, your heart can't be thawed. However, if by some miracle it was then you would be able to go back to how life is now." She turns to the now blue looking elf, "Daisy, yours is a matter of time before your heart will be frozen. In the meantime, ice will flow through your veins... Inevitably freezing your blood until you become frozen like Jack." 

Daisy snapped her head back to face Jack. "I leave in the morning. Whatever you do now is up to you." Another lone, unusually cold tear rolled down her cheek. "Goodbye Jack... Jack Frost." 

As she walked to be beside Bernard, Jack spoke up for the first time in a while. "Goodbye Daisy. I'll see you around sometime." 

He turned away and left the workshop, leaving the Legendaries and the elves in a shock silence, and left Daisy with ice coarsing through her veins.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed. I've had this idea in my head for a while now and I wanted to get it all down so here we go. 
> 
> please comment and kudos I appreciate them LOADS. 
> 
> see you next december folks.


End file.
